Vehicle parking in large cities can be problematic due to the density of population of drivers, drivers not knowing locations of parking spaces and/or parking lots throughout the city, drivers not knowing whether parking spaces are available or occupied, etc. Some on-street parking systems include static sensors (e.g., magnetometer, infrared, or radar) on the ground or the parking lot to detect whether or not parking spaces are occupied by vehicles. These systems, however, are not very scalable for providing to other vehicles information such as parking space location or whether the parking spaces are available or occupied. Also, these systems are not easy to dynamically update when additional of parking spaces/lots become available. Other parking availability systems include crowd-sourcing where multiple traffic participants collect and share data on availability of on-street parking spaces. There are yet other systems that detect parking space availability at parking lots by utilizing beacons between a mobile phone on a test vehicle and a WiFi station to determine whether a driver has entered or driven away from the parking lot. Such systems, however, require a manually provided (e.g., uploaded) parking map for indicating parking space locations that the system can use in determining parking space availability. This parking map may not be easily provided to other systems and/or may not be easily updated to include additional parking spaces.